Frost's Game
by Dreaming-fantasy-girl
Summary: A boy name Jack Frost get's chosen to become one of the next leaders to win the war against the Formics. He get's a team to help him. But does he know what the Formic's really want? This story will have the Big Four in it. Cross over of (RotBTG) This is going to be based off of the movie ender's game, if you seen the movie. If you haven't seen the movie go see it!


**Frost's Game**

**Author's**** Note: This is going to be my first big four story! YEY! I hope you all love this one! I'm going to have fun writing this one! This is going to be based off of the movie Ender's game, so if you haven't seen it I suggest you go and watch it, before reading this. Just to let everyone know! Everyone in this Fanfic is human! This is going to be a Modern Univers. However the dragons are going to be dragons in this Fanfic, not pets. I am going to base Hiccup off what he looks like in HTTYD 2, so don't get too confused. And now for Frost's Game.**

* * *

><p><em><span>I can understand my enemies to defeat them, as I do I can see that I can help them. Jack O. Frost<span>_

"Thirty years ago… An alien force known as the Formics attack our home planet… Earth. A lot of lives lost… It was only one man, who sacrifice himself to save our planet… We've been preparing for the day, that they will come and attack again. The, so called, International Fleet decided that the world's smartest children are our last hope. Playing off of war games, their decisions are intuitive, decisive, fearless. I am one of those recruits… As well as my friend." We see a boy name Jack Frost next to his friend name Hiccup, playing a war game between their competitor, Dagur. Hiccup won of course and Dagur didn't like that. "Hey! You cheated!" Dagur was yelling at Hiccup. "Come on Dagur…" Hiccup said as he rolled his eye's. "Look man if you want a rematch I'll go" Jack said with a grin on his face. Hiccup looked at Jack like he was crazy, but Jack didn't care. He sat down on the chair in front of the science table and started to play. Dagur, of course was on his tale, but Jack had some tricks on his sleeve.

* * *

><p>In another room, there was a man in a black coat named Pitch Black sitting down with a woman named Tooth. "We've seen what his friend can do, but I'm telling you he's the one." Pitch said as he pointed at the screen. "What about what happened four years ago?" Tooth was more worried about Jack's condition. "He was in a coma for four months… I don't thin-" Tooth was going to say something but she was interrupted by Pitch. "His current condition is fine, see. He's the one." Pitch was still watching the game that Jack was playing on a screen. "That's what you said about Astrid." "Well she turned out, to violent for the program." Pitch turned to Tooth, giving her a stern look. Pitch turned back at the screen. "Watch this. Watch him crush this guy." Pitch said.<p>

* * *

><p>Dagger was behind him in the game. Both of them were flying around asteroids. Jack made him follow through two asteroids, and Jack made it through. But Dagur got his ship crushed. "No!" Dagur yelled. "You cheated!" Dagur was still yelling at Jack. "You have to use your environment man..." Jack said with a smile. Hiccup was worried at this point. "L-look Dagur..." Hiccup was trying to calm Dagur down. "Shut it Hic! Don't tell me about your nerd stuff! I know you rigged it!" Dagur said as he stood up. Jack stood up as well, and tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Let's go..." Jack said to Hiccup, which he nod in agreement. "Hey!" Dagur yelled at the two boy's that were leaving. "Another game..." Dagur was trying to make them play again. "Nice game, but we got boring stuff to do..." As Jack said that, him and Hiccup left the room. "Your crazy Jack!" Hiccup said as they walked out. Jack just smiled. "Well I thought he could get his steam out.."<p>

* * *

><p>Pitch and Tooth watch the whole thing. "He's got a talent for strategy." Tooth rolled her eye's when Pitch said this. "He's just trying to get his friend from being bullied." "Which makes him smarter." Pitch looked towards Tooth. "Hiccup is smarter. But, we need someone that everyone will follow. Hiccup is more qualified to do so. Hiccup is a leader." Tooth said to Pitch. "Jack's tests doesn't show enough for him to be a leader. Hiccup scores show bett-" Tooth was interrupted again. "Even if he doesn't show the scores to do so, he can lead people." "He may look like a leader, but they both can't win on their own." Tooth said to Pitch. Tooth didn't say anything else, she just turned back to the screen. "Let's see how Jack handles rejection." Pitch said.<p>

* * *

><p>The two boy's, Jack and Hiccup were just walking down the hallway. Hiccup was asking Jack, how he know that the astroids were going to crush Dagur's ship. But a speaker spoke out to call Jack. "Jack Frost. Jack, Overland Frost. Please report to the infirmary. Jack Frost, to the infirmary." Jack, frozed in his tracks, as well as Hiccup. Jack look at his friend, but Hiccup didn't say anything. "It, might be a check up…" Hiccup said nervously. Jack shook his head in agreement. Usually Hiccup was right about things. But Jack had a feeling that this wasn't a check up.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting in the infirmary room, waiting for someone to come. Finally the sound of doors opening, made Jack exhale nervously. A woman wearing a white coat, walked to Jack. "Hello Jack." The lady said with a smile. "That nasty monitor is coming out today." The lady said to Jack. Jack eye's grew wider. When the people in the infirmary tell you that your monitor is coming out. That means your out of the program. "Please lie face down." The lady told Jack. "A-am I off the program? If I did something wrong, I-I'll take any punishment." Jack was little panicky. If he was out, then what would he tell his family. He got out of the program because he did silly pranks. "That's not really for me to say." The lady said. Another woman with a mask on, rolled a tray of tools to the lady in white. The lady in white, put gloves on. "Lie down." She told Jack. Jack looked down and didn't know what to think at this point. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can move on." The lady really wanted to get this over with. Jack didn't say anything and lied down on the bed and put his face on a holder, that would hold his face in place. The lady then put out the straps over the back of his head. And sealed them tiet so he wouldn't be able to move his head. "Ready?" The lady asked.<p>

"This won't hurt a bit." The lady, was trying to make it sound like, it's just like pulling a splinter out. She went to a machine that would pull the monitor out. Jack had so many things going through his head. The the machine grabbed the grips of the monitor and started to pull. Of course it hurt a lot. Jack screamed in pain. Then when it was out. The lady put a bandage on the back of Jack's neck.

* * *

><p>Jack was walking out of the infirmary. Jack rubbed the back of his neck and couldn't believe this was happening. Hiccup warned him, that if he took a prank to far, he might be kicked out. Jack saw something in the distance. It was Hiccup, he was being beaten up by Dagur's friends. "Hey!" Jack yelled as he ran towards them. Dagur's friend heard Jack and turned to where Jack was running towards them. "You want to pick on someone? Why not pick on me!" Jack challenged them. Then Dagur came out of the science room they played in and he punched Jack in the stomach. Jack coughed and was gasping for air. "Take him in." Dagur said. "What about him?" Dagur's friend asked and pointed to Hiccup. "Bring him to." Dagur said<p>

* * *

><p>Jack and Hiccup was both pushed into the room. Jack was pushed first. He caught himself on a science table so he wouldn't fall off and hit the floor. But he nocked down a container that held a small alien in it. "Come on cheats!" Dagur yelled. Hiccup was pushed towards Jack, and Jack caught his friend. Hiccup had a black eye and a couple bruises. "One on one, for real this time." Dagur said to the two. "Jack is a wash out now." One of Dagur friend's said with a smile. "He's got no monitor now." Another said. "Come on Jack, for real this time." Dagur's friends hold Jack by the shoulder of his clothes, and at this point Jack was panicking. "That's right. No one is watching you now, Jack." Dagur said with a smile. "Right, one on one? Then why your, little friends are holding me?" Jack said to them. Dagur pushed his friend's arms off, letting Jack off. Jack turned around to Hiccup, and went to him. "Hey you alright?" Jack was making sure his friend was alright. "Yea… (coughs) Nothing I can't handle." Hiccup tried to smile with his bruised up face. But Jack know he wasn't fine. "Hey Frosty!" Dagur called to Jack. Jack turned to Dagur. "I'm waiting." Dagur put his hands out, since he was waiting for Jack. "Come on man…" Jack tried to make both him and Hiccup walk past the bullies but, Dagur push them both back. Jack was pushed back, to the table where he nocked down a container.<p>

Jack saw a trophy, and grabbed it. Next thing, he hit Dagur in the face hard, and hit him down. Dagur fell where the container broke on the floor and spilled on the floor. Then Jack kicked Dagur in the stomach not once, but twice. Jack was panting at this point. "Stay down Dagur." Jack warned him. "I'm going to kill you and your friend, cheats." Dagur was going to grabbed Jack's leg, but jack kept on kicking him. One of Dagur's friend put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Take it easy Jack!" He said. Soon as he did that, Jack put the trophy up in a defensive position. Like if they were going to attack him. Dagur's friends were so scared, they backed away from Jack and Hiccup. "I know your thinking about ganging up on me. But remember what I do to people when they hurt me and my friends."

* * *

><p>Pitch and Tooth were watching. Tooth was surprised on what happened but, Pitch was smiling since he knew, jack was the one.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack was outside in the park sitting on a big tree branch, with someone else with him. "He said… I cheated, and pranked people way to much. That's why… I was off the program." Jack was trying to hide his sadness in his voice when he was talking to his other friend, Rapunzel. Rapunzel, is a beautiful girl. She was around the same age as Jack. And had golden hair. Her hair was so long, she had to braid it. The braid length, was at her feet. "Jack. It doesn't matter." Rapunzel was trying to cheer Jack up. "And I kept on kicking him, even if he was down." Jack said to Rapunzel. "Jack, he won't bully you or Hiccup again." She told him. Jack looked at Rapunzel, and Rapunzel saw him on the verge of tears. "All I could think of… What would happen if I continued." "Jack…" Rapunzel didn't know what to say. Jack looked down and let his head sagge down. "I promised my sister that… I won't become a monster… like a bully. And… I let her down… As well as my family… I can't even-" Jack put his head to his hands. Rapunzel put one hand on Jack's back and another on his hand. "Jack… They'll still love you no matter what. Their your family." Rapunzel said to Jack. Next thing, they heard sounds of a dragon and looked down seeing Toothless. "Toothless?" Rapunzel asked.<p>

Toothless made a whining sound. "So this is where you've been." A voice said. Jack and Rapunzel turned their heads and saw Hiccup standing there with an ice pack on his face. "Hiccup!" Rapunzel yelled. Rapunzel climbed down, and went to Hiccup. "Your face!" She yelled. "Yea, I know. Hey, we all can't be pretty." Hiccup tried to make a joke. Hiccup then looked up and saw Jack sitting there, not looking at them. "Jack come on down!" Hiccup yelled to Jack. Hiccup sighed. "Hey, don't think because I have a couple bruises, I won't climb up to get you." Hiccup said. Jack sighed and climbed down, since Hiccup won't leave him alone. Jack walked to Hiccup and Rapunzel. Hiccup used his free hand and put it on Jack's shoulder. "Hey, it's not your fault." Hiccup tried to smile with his face. Jack made a fake smile. Hiccup took his hand off of Jack. "Hey, now everyone will know not to mess with you." Hiccup tried to joke again. Jack shook his head with a smile and looked at Rapunzel. Rapunzel just smiled back. "Well, what about your face?" Jack reach out to touch Hiccup's face, but Hiccup flinched back in pain. Jack pulled his arm back. "Sorry…" Jack said. "Why don't we take you to my house. I have somethings that will help your pain, Hiccup." Rapunzel said.

* * *

><p>Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel, were now at her house. They were sitting in the living room. Hiccup still had an ice pack on his face. Rapunzel was getting things to help Hiccup heal faster. "So.. What did they do to you?" Jack asked Hiccup. "Well… Asked what happened. Send me to get an icepack. Then I went home. Nothing really." Hiccup said. "Really?" Jack questioned. "They didn't remove you, or anything?" Jack said. "Nope. Guessing my smarts and charms are still keeping me in this program." Hiccup said as he was trying to play cool. Jack smiled and elbowed Hiccup's side lightly, but he flinched in pain. "Sorry!" Jack yelled. "It's alright… I forgot to tell you, I got broken ribs to…" Hiccup told Jack. Rapunzel went into the room with a tray of water and medical things. "A broken rib to?" Rapunzel said. Hiccup smiled weakly, and Rapunzel rolled her eye's. After while, Hiccup's face was looking much better, and his broken bones, weren't broken anymore. "How do you feel?" Rapunzel asked Hiccup. "Well better, thanks Rapunzel." Hiccup said with a smile. "Always the medicine person, eh Punzie?" Jack said with a smirk on his face. Rapunzel blushed a little and looked away from Jack.<p>

The Boy's were about to leave the house now. "Well there you go. Now, please stay out of trouble." Rapunzel told the boy's. "Don't worry." Hiccup said. "We'll be fine Punzie." Jack said. "And hey…" Jack said. "Why leave the fun out." Jack said with a smile as they walked about from the front door. Rapunzel smiled and shocked her head. Hiccup and Jack went to their homes. Jack told his parent's what happened as well as his sister.

* * *

><p>It was dinner time, Jack was eating with his family. Jack didn't touch his food. He was just stareing at his food while everyone else was eating. Jack stared at his sister and his sister, stared back and smiled. "It was best if I wasn't born." Jack said to break the silence. "Jack…" His mother said. "I'm not even fit to be a good brother…" Jack looked at his legs. Emma, Jack's sister who was sitting next to him as she always did. "Jack, what are you talking about?" Emma asked. "Jack, you are a great brother." Jack's mother said. "Even if I'm a screw up?" Jack said next. "Jack. We still love you, no matter what you did." Jack's mom said as she turned to her husband. "Right dear?" She asked her husband. Jack's dad sighed. He was to, in the program once. "Listen, Jack. It's a tough program. When, me and your mother move here… There was less competition. And then I didn't even make it. There's nothing to be shamed about." Jack's dad smiled at Jack. However the TV screen was making noises. "Sensor alert. Front door, please state your name." "Colonel Pitch Director of training international fleet. This is my colleague Major Toothiana. May we?" Pitch said to the mic. The family let Pitch and his colleague in the house to talk to Jack.<p>

"Why did you keep kicking him? You had already won the fight." Tooth asked Jack. "Did you enjoy it?" Tooth asked Jack. "No" Jack respond. "Then why? Speak up, son." Jack's dad told him. "Knocking him down was the first fight. I wanted to win the next one, too. So they leave us alone." Jack finally said. "Jack, you should of got a grown up." Jack's mother told him. "He can fight his own battles. Colonel, he and his friend was obviously being bullied and he defended himself." Jack's father told Pitch. "Jack... I'd like to offer you a place in our program." Pitch said to Jack. Jack and everyone in the room was surprised. "But you took away my monitor." Jack said. "The final step in our evaluation is always to see what happens when monitor is removed." Tooth said to Jack. "He passed? He put a child in a hospital!" Jack's mother yelled. "It's not "what" Jack did, it's, why he did it." Pitch said. "It was tactical, a strategy to stop future attacks." Pitch said. Jack's father turned to Jack, while Jack was looking at the ground. "Jack, you don't have to do this." Jack's father told him. "Jack, can I have a private conversation." Pitch asked Jack. "Absolutely not." Jack's father said. "With all due respect sir, you really can't stop me" Pitch said as he went into Jack's father's face.

Pitch and Jack were sitting on the front porch of Jack's house. "Formers really had us last time you know. A brilliant commander is the only thing that can save us." Pitch told Jack. "Nicholas St. North?" Jack asked. "Nicholas St. North." Pitch answered. "We need minds like your's Jack. Young people indicates complex data more easier than adults." Pitch told Jack. "If you want minds like mine you should talk to my friend Hiccup." Jack said. "Yes, well there are others that can command better." Pitch told Jack. "Will the monitor be reinstalled?" Jack asked Pitch, while rubbing the back of his neck. "No. You are graduated. to battle school." Pitch said to Jack. "Privacy right restored. If it is a chance because of you, the formers will leave us forever... then I have to ask you to come with me." Pitch said as he put his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked down at the ground and looked at Pitch. "This is what I was born for, right?" Jack said.

* * *

><p><strong>YEY! I did it finally! I'm sorry I've been having writers block. T_T I really hate it. If hope you guys like it. This is what roles think would fit in the movie. There's more to come! Let me know if you really think the charters that I have fit. Anyway's I got to go, bye! :D<strong>


End file.
